Homer Simpson vs Bender
Homer Simpson vs Bender is a What-If? Death Battle as and Maxevil's Fifth Season Nineteenth episode. Description Simpsons vs Futurama! Which of Matt Groening's beer drinking characters will reign supreme? Interlude Wiz: Matt Groening has given us two famous Primetime cartoons between "The Simpsopns" and "Futurama". Boomstick: And in this fight, we are pitting two of my beer dinking heroes against each other, Homer Simpson of the Simpsons... Wiz: ...and Bender of Futurama. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Homer Simpson Wiz: Homer Simpson is the idiot father we all know and love. Boomstick: When he was a boy, he was fed beer, and is lucky to survive with only certain brain cells destroyed, thanks to the "Homer Simpson" Syndrome of his, in which his skull is a quarter thick than regular man skulls, and can endure pain thanks to his fat doubling in. Wiz: He has survived from electocution and even getting a crayon shoved up his nose and lodged in his brain when he was a boy. Boomstick: Not only is that man durable, he is quite strong, too. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, as he has lifted a motorcycle with one hand and even used it similar to a sword, and throw a cinder block with enough source to pierce a whole in a big ship. Boomstick: And just because he's big and durable, does not at all mean he is slow, he is quite quick enough for his fatness that he rivals even the healthiest olympic athlete. Wiz: His only known weakness is that he is stupid, thus making strategy not so good on his favor. Boomstick: And it is all because of the beer drinking and the crayon shoved up his nose in his childhood days. Wiz: But has accomplished certain like riding a motorcycle in a dome for 3 minutes. Boomstick: And he later did that again later on to save his hometown from an explosion of a bomb set up by Russ Cargill. Wiz: He also survived having Kang and Kodos' space ship landing on top of him during his fight with Peter Griffin in their crossover special, and even killed the Grimm Reaper himself and became the next Grimm Reaper afterwards to make sure certain necessary deaths happen. Boomstick: Wow, this guy can do everything despite being stupid. Bart Simpson: Ah, my lucky red hat, clean as a whistle. Homer Simpson: YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! (strangles Bart) Bender Wiz: In the year 2996, Bender Bending Rodriguez was made in Tijuana, Mexico with a serial number 2716057 but without a backup unit installed. Boomstick: A backup unit? What the hell is that? Wiz: Well, in Futurama lore, the backup unit can help robots that are installed with them backup data so that the robot body is dstroyed, or at least malfunctioning, the data can be uploaded in the body of the robot's choice. Boomstick: You better not go into my body if this happens to you, Wiz. Wiz: *sighs* Anyways, as a robot, he possesses superhuman strength, especially since he is a bending unit type of robot. Boomstick: He uses that strength to do more than bend girders, including one girder that was supposed to be not bent easily, he dragged in a frozen fully grown mammoth, and bend a bar of tonka tough steel that weighs 340 lbs. Wiz: He is also durable at certain times, such as swimming through lava unscathed to fetch Fry's dog, surving extreme temperature both underground and underwater; and surviving space for long periods of time, in which at one point he was a god to the many small creatures known as the Shrimpkons. Boomstick: Damn, he can out-rival Superman if given the chance; speaking of outrivaling DC and Marvel characters, Bender's chest cavity can serve as his own magic satchel that stores various items, including my favorite items: Beer and weapons that he can use like guns, knives, swords, even bombs. Wiz: Also as a robot, he can shoot lasers out of his eyes like in the fantasy film of him being a giant taking on the giant Dr. Zoidberg, and he literally shoots out fire from his butt. Boomstick: Holy shit, that is bad-ass right there. Wiz: But Bender is not without weaknesses, such as he is arrogant, and unlike other robots, he is mortal due to not having a backup unit as mentioned earlier. He also has a bad habit of abusing substances. Boomstick: Plus when consuming too much alcohol, he has a drunk state. Wiz: He can also be manipulated with reverse psychology, and of course his own kryptonite is none other than magnets. Boomstick: And I know what you're all thinking, "What harm can Magnets can do?" well, when they can have various effects on robots, in Bender's case though, he can break into folk song regardless of the magnet's strength. Wiz: But that won;t stop bender from being a faithful member of the Planet Express. Boomstick: As long as his criminal ways don't get the best of him of course. Bender: Yeah, well... I'm gonna go build my own theme park, with blackjack and hookers. In fact, forget the park! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Bender got out of the hole he fell in from His last fight, and celebrated with a beer Bender: Aw yeah! Killed that guy good! Later, the Planet express crew went on a mission to deliver to the end of the universe. Sense it was where there are no planets and are and just rocks, they decided Bender should go. Bender: What why me?!?! Leela: Simple. Because your the robot Leela then kicked Bender outside. ' Bender: Stupid Leela, always making me do every-AHHHHHH '''Bender was then sucked into another universe from a portal. He then landed in Springfield (Don't ask which one tho). Bender then got up and saw Homer Simpson ' Homer: AHHHHH, Johny 5! Bender: Wait a minute I remember you.... You kept me in your basement and treated me like Tarsh! Homer: Oh it's you... wait, what about the Beer I gave you? Bender: It was Budweiser Select 55, Not Duff you jerk! That's it, your gonna pay! Homer: Fine! Bring it on Robot B-9! Fight '''Bender extends his arms backwards and sends them forward and he hits Homer. Homer then punches Bender and then kicks him. Bender then headbuts Homer then grabbed him by his legs and made him hit a tree. He than got up and smashed Benders head on a another tree Bender: D'oh! Bender then kicked Homer from behind. ''' Homer: Ow! Bite my squishy flesh ass! Bender: Hey! That's copyright! '''Bender then grabbed Homer and threw him into trashcan. He then grabbed the trash can and burbed fire on it, setting it on fire. Homer then jumped out screaming and asking for help but everyone ran away from what was happening. And Bender just watched as he burned. KO Bender: Welp, that didn't take long. Boy if this was a script for something, it would probably suck. Bender then saw a portal come up and sucked up Bender. Bender then landed back in the Planet Express ship. Leela: Bender? Did you deliver the package? Bender: Ummmm, yeah, sure i did! Leela: Alright then, let's get going The Ship than flew away. ''' Results '''Boomstick: Well, that escalated quickly. Wiz: As durable as Homer can be, it was nothing superior compared to Bender who can tank in as much heat from him, as well as deliver as much back. Boomstick: Bender bent the fight. Wiz: The winner is Bender. Boomstick: Happy New Years, folks. Trivia *This is Maxevil's ninety ninth overall episode, and it is Breeky's fifteenth overall episode. *This is Breeky's second Death Battle as well as Maxevil's eighth episode made in commemoration, in honor of the Simpsons' 30th anniversary due to the fact that they started out as the shorts in "The Tracy Ullman Show"; Breeky's first is Newt Scamander Vs Rey; and Maxevil's first seven Death Battles made in commemoration are Bayonetta vs Ursula, Krang vs Reagan, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Breeky's second Death Battle to be presented on a holiday as well as it is Maxevil's fifth to be released on a holiday; Breeky's first is Black Mage Vs Cloud Strife; and Maxevil's first four are Pikachu vs Stitch, Raphael vs Charizard, Bane vs Juggernaut, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's eighth collabed Death Battle, this time it is with Big the cat 10, the first seven were Lucas vs Blaze with Super Saiyan2Link, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin with Blippeddeeblah, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway with LionKeybladeWielder, Groudon vs Bowser with Shrek-it Ralph, and Bane vs Captain America with Big the cat 10, Simba vs The Beast with LionKeybladeWielder (again), and Plankton vs Mojo jojo with Gogeta46Power. *This is the twenty first time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to Breeky for cooperating in making this fight, the first nineteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is the tenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being homer Simpson who previously starred in the Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson; the first nine are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser, Bane in Bane vs Captain America, Majin Buu in Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, both Pete and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in Pete VS Dr. Eggman, and Will Vandom in Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is the second time Bender has appeared in one of Breeky's battles. Last time was Bender Vs Mettaton, which is referenced in the Pre-Fight *This is the third time Breeky has made a battle with a FOX character in them. First was Bender Vs Mettaton, then Peter Griffin Vs Stan Smith Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles